


TGS/Ice And Fire Fanfic Idea:The Mad Kings Reign

by 1prittypony1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: This is an idea I had and is an outline of the basic storyline.





	TGS/Ice And Fire Fanfic Idea:The Mad Kings Reign

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an idea after watching some of the first seasons of Game of Thrones, reading the wiki for stuff about the books and loving The Glass Scientists webcomic. I thought, why not combine them all? So here you go, a very dark alternate AU, where characters from The Glass Scientists are in the Game of Thrones/Song of Ice and Fire world. This was fun to think up and I actually have another AU in this type of universe, only with Jekyll being good instead and all the other characters around him. Jekyll is Arian Targaryen, only worse because he has three people talking inside of his head instead of just himself. Don't worry though, he does get better and the slow descent into what he's going to become will take a while, then someone will speak some sense into him and get him on the right track.

TGS Game Of thrones AU (Where evil rules, and madness, is king.)

The seven kingdoms  
This is the song of ice and fire. Jekyll, The mad king is made up of Derian Wolf but Fake Lanyon is White Walker Night King and, Hyde is Dragon Tugarians and uniting himself with his other two personality’s, he becomes the feared mad king. It takes the combined convincing of both Fake Lanyon and Hyde to become a ruthless, fearsome king. Everyone around him is becoming destroyed slowly by his madness. No one can stand up to this tyrant, who rules with an iron, cold and fiery fist. He has the magic of both Ice and Fire and fierceness and witty knowledge. He is all three combined. And combining all his magical powers he creates the green balefire. With this power, he can simultaneously freeze people in ice, while burning anyone he so chooses, alive, inside the ice and when that’s done he puts both his hands together to create the green fire, which he puts around his tortured victims and it slowly burns the ice and the fire into their skin, so they are slowly charred and frostbitten, as well as other complications associated with extreme cold and extreme heat. Survival and manipulation are his best weapons as well as power, which he uses expertly. He’s a human hunter, and that’s the worst thing you can be because no one is safe.


End file.
